The Feralverse
The Feralverse is a universe that is home to creatures of our own world, but with enhanced versions of traits that the animals are known for. These animals are also self-aware and can communicate with one another, some even creating businesses and civilizations. Contents Characters * Aspen (Little Bad Wolf) * Atlas * Constance * Davy * Fiona * Grendel * Hayden * Josiah * Leopold * Lyla * Michelle * Nino Stoat * Perseus * Remus * Sheila * Viola Stoat The Megawild Overview This continental island is where the Feralverse takes place. Within it live animals with heightened intelligence and sense of self-awareness, reflecting that of humans. These animals, through time, have created their own groups, civilizations, and have claimed different parts of the Megawild. Greendale Glen This beautiful valley is claimed by the Matchmakers, a group of mostly prey species following a visionary doe named Fiona. The glen is seen as a sanctuary for many prey creatures because of the sheer amount of Matchmakers there and their capabilities in fighting off predators. It's not uncommon for predators to stumble upon them and likely become a live and served meal for Fiona. Elegant Estuary Along the northern coast, a river and tributaries flow into the vast ocean ahead. This whole plot of land is owned by the Hunter-Killers, an elitist group of predators who see the Matchmakers as mortal enemies. It is a big water source and also a home to Beaver Constructors. There are at least a few Beaver Towns set up in this area, and they enjoy protection from the Hunter-Killers. Lavish Lake A large lake that sits in the middle of the continental island is frequented by many different species and groups. It is seen as a peace zone, and not even Hunter-Killers and Matchmakers fight each other here. The lake is filled with big schools of fish and is especially popular with marine hunters like heron and bears. Burrow Burroughs A network of tunnels underneath the Megawild home to mostly rodents. These vast and complex burrows serve as great protection for these creatures and link to many different underground towns. Rabbits and moles are other creatures that are commonly seen in these burrows as well. The Groups Appeasers Appeasers are creatures that provide medical services to other animals. They are very uncommon. An example would be the Doctor Stoats, Nino and Viola, they and their clinic very well known across the Megawild. One other example is a small group of animals to the east that provide massage therapy and even a hot spring! Main Characters in this group: Nino, Viola Carriers Carriers pride themselves as being depended on for important deliveries throughout the Megawild. They mostly consist of avians of all different sizes and do not have any specific allegiance, lending their services to those that offer the best rewards. Main Characters in this group: Remus Constructors Constructors 'are a group of animals that build structures throughout the Megawild. The most well-known examples are beavers, monkeys, and squirrels, with the occasional gorilla for heavier lifting. Beavers are renowned for redirecting rivers and other water sources to provide for civilizations. They don't have any particular allegiance and help both predator and prey. ''Main Characters in this group: Hayden Foragers A 'Forager '''is basically a name given to those animals that scavenge and live in burrows, namely rodents. They have vast networks of tunnels within the island grounds and provide homes for many different species, granted they aren't meat-eaters and can even manage to fit. ''Main Characters in this group: Hayden Hunter-Killers 'Hunter-Killers '''are notorious, elitist predators that live in the northern part of the continent. They are led by a lazy and pompous lion named Leopold, and have a particular beef with the Matchmakers. Seeing as how they look down on prey creatures, they consider the Matchmakers their mortal enemies, their main mission being to take down their leader, Fiona. ''Main Characters in this group: Leopold, Grendel, Perseus. Laggards '''Laggard is a derogatory term given to those that are completely neutral and do not contribute anything to the developing societies of the Megawild. They normally wander the lands and try to stay away from others' affairs, or simply cause trouble wherever they walk. They are looked down on by almost all other groups because of this. Main Characters in this group: Sheila, Michelle, LBW, Davy, Lyla Matchmakers The 'Matchmakers '''are a group of mostly prey animals that rebel against the notion of a food chain and aim to make every species strong enough to fend for themselves on equal grounds. The group is led by a charming doe named Fiona, who acts as a mentor for many creatures to embrace their predatory side. Their main enemies are the Hunter-Killers, who wantonly devour prey species. ''Main Characters in this group: Fiona, Constance Mergers The 'Mergers '''are a cultist group of prey creatures that see predators as a means to acquire the highest form of power. They are infatuated especially with the more notorious predators like Sheila, LBW, or Atlas. By being devoured and digested by them, they feel they will become one with them in soul and spirit, and can share their power. Predators are practically worshiped by them, and they aspire to be the most succulent and delicious meals they can be for them, though they must go through the motions of becoming worthy within their own ranks first. ''Main Characters in this group: Josiah